A New Childhood
by wholockian99
Summary: (I wanted to try a different show so yeh here is some criminal minds! Tell me if you like it!) During a case Reid gets deaged into a four-year-old! This is a story, where each chapter is the time he spends with each member of the team! (Hotch,morgan,garcia,jj,rossi)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: AARON HOTCHNER

"So this is our highly intelligent agent? What the hell are we supposed to do with him now?" Announced Morgan, lifting up the four-year-old

"I have no idea. All i know is that we have to take care of him, because in this state god knows what the hell he is going to get himself into." Replied Rossi, as he ruffled the boys hair.

The small child pulled away, and began to squirm as a warning to say let me down. Morgan set him on the ground, and he scurried around trying to get away from the others, but his freedom was short lived as another pair of hands lifted him up.

"Puf' me down!" He shouted, as he kicked the air furiously.

"Well I think he is just the cutest little profiler in the world!" Garcia cooed in her baby voice.

Spencer pouted, and grunted. He looked to the rest of his team, and his bottom began to quiver. Why was the rest of the team so huge compared to him, and since when did he pertain such a range of emotions? He looked to the profilers once more, before he threw his head back and let out a pained sob. Kicking Garcia's hands away, he dropped to the ground and hid in the corner, burying his red face in his knees.

JJ and Garcia looked to one another, and couldn't help letting out an awww for how adorable Spencer is. Hotch slowly approached the sobbing toddler, and letting his fatherly instinct kick in, he rubbed the boys back.

"Hey bud. What's wrong?"

"I-I don' wann' be s-small! I wann' be a big Spe'cer!"

The lead profiler couldn't help but let out a sigh. He pulled the boy into a hug, and ruffled his hair. Spencer hooked onto Hotch and buried his tear-stricken face into the man's shoulder.

"C'mon," Hotch said, carrying the tired boy in his arms. "You can stay with me. All of us can take turns with him." Hotch said.

"Fine with me." Replied Morgan, and the rest of the team agreed.

"Do you want to go straight to bed?" Hotch asked, as he opened the door to his house, holding multiple Wal-mart shopping bags filled with clothes, toys and other toddler supplies.

Spencer rubbed his eyes, yawned and replied, "Yeh. Le' me get a pajama."

Spencer grabbed one of the bags, and pulled out a light blue footy pajama and a stuffed bear. He walked upstairs, and into Jack's room.

A few minutes passed, Hotch was downstairs setting jars of food in the fridge, setting some other things up, when Spencer came to the bottom of the stairs.

"H-Hotch?" He asked quietly, with an innocent look on his little face.

"Yeh?" Hotch replied, glancing at the boy.

Spencer had the pajamas half on, with one arm sticking out of where his head should be, and the entire pajama was backwards. Hotch chuckled, and lifted Spencer into his lap. He rearranged the clothing, and brought the boy back upstairs. He set the toddler down into the bed, tucked him in , and pulled the plastic guard rails up.

"G'night." A little voice muttered from underneath the blankets.

"Goodnight." Hotch replied, while turning off the light and closing the door.

* "Spencer, you can't hide from me!" William shouted, as he furiously tore apart the house searching for his son.

Spencer sat in the closet, hidden by the coats and shoes, as he cried silently. He was covered in bruises, and cuts.

The closet door was torn open, and the coats pulled to the side. Spencer closed his eyes, while his father pulled him, pushed him against the wall, and began to kick him. The boy screamed and cried.

"You worthless, ignorant, defying idiot!" William screamed through gritted teeth.

Spencer opened his eyes, and saw a fist hurling towards his face. *

Spencer woke up, feeling sweat drip down his face. He realized it was a nightmare. He may have been reduced to a child, but he still had his adult and childhood memories. He felt his lower lip quiver, and he let out a wail. He started crying, as he struggled to breathe. Hotch ran into the room, and picked Spencer up, rocking the child to soothe him.

"Spence, what's wrong? You gotta' tell me what's wrong bud." Hotch said, worried the infant was hurt.

Spencer buried his head into Hotch's shoulder, as he hiccuped and sobbed violently. "N-nightmare. M-my d-ad hittin' m-me."

Hotch rubbed Spencer's back, and kissed the top of the child's head.

"You have to relax, or you'll make yourself sic-"

As soon as Hotch said it, Spencer lurched forward, and vomited on Aaron's feet. The boy went limp in the profiler's arms as he whined, and cried quietly. Hotch carried him to the bathroom, and sat down on the ground, setting the toddler on his lap.

"Shhhh you're okay bud. You're okay." Hotch said, stroking the boy's hair, as Spencer sunk into his arms.

Eventually the toddler's cries became sobs and then into sniffles, as he became tired. He snuggled in closer to Hotch, and let his eyes fall shut. He snored softly, letting the profiler know it was safe to place him back into bed.

"Hey sleepy-head." Hotch smiled, as Spencer cautiously walked down the stairs, his chestnut hair covering his tiny features.

"G'nmornin." Spencer replied, rubbing his eyes and letting out a small yawn.

He sat down at the table, and adjusted himself until he could reach his pancakes. Smiling, Spencer grabbed the fork, and began to chow down on his fresh breakfast. Hotch sat down next to the kid, and ruffled his hair. Spencer looked up at him and laughed, spitting a bit of pancake with it.

"So how'd you sleep?" Aaron asked, wondering if the small child remembered anything about last night's episode.

"Fine." Replied the boy, swing his legs happily, unaware of what had occurred a few hours prior to breakfast.

"Well that's great." Hotch replied, getting up and walking towards his coffee.

Moments later, Spencer began to shit in his seat uncomfortably. He scrunched up his face, and stood up.

Hotch glanced up, and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I-I don' know.." That was when Spencer noticed his pajama was wet, and it surely wasn't milk.

Hotch chuckled, and Spencer could feel his face heating up and becoming more red by the second. His lip trembled, as he began to cry of embarresment. Realizing he had upset the child, Hotch knelt beside him.

"Hey, hey it's okay. Kids have accidents. Let's just get you into a new pull up and get you dressed 'kay?"

Spencer nodded, as he let out a hiccup and waddled upstairs.

Several minutes later, spencer was dressed in a blue t-shirt with spongebob on it, and some black jeans. Hotch fastened him into his booster seat, placed his teddy bear and diaper bag in the seat beside the child, and sat down in the driver's seat.

"Ready to head out? We are going over to the office." Hotch said, looking at Spencer through the mirror.

"Yep!" The boy cheered.

Aaron started the car, and drove off towards the office, to meet with the rest of the team.

The minute Spencer waddled into the office, the women were all over him, cooing and carrying him.

"I just can't get over how adorable my little peanut is!" Garcia said, letting her voice sqeauk. JJ nodded in agreement, as she tickled the toddler.

"S-stop it!" He laughed out, kicking and pushing their hands away.

"Okay settle down guys." Hotch said, taking the boy and setting him down on a baby blanket in the board room.

Aaron emptied the toys out of the bag, and set them within the boy's reach, while the rest of them talked.

"So how was the little devil last night?" Morgan asked, snickering.

"Good for the most part, except he got sick after a particularly rough nightmare of his father beating him." Hotch replied, grimacing at the thought.

Spencer listened in, while attempting to recreate the Sears Tower out of his building blocks. Eventually he became bored of his toys, and decided he wanted to do something more exciting. The profilers continued to talk, not noticing when he snuck over to the bookshelf. He ran his small fingers against the spines of the books, on the first shelf. Eyeing the titles, he backed up to see the rest of them. Seeing a particularly interesting book on the fifth shelf, Spencer started his way up shelf. He was about 7 feet off the ground, when suddenly Hotch turned around.

"Spencer!" Hotch shouted, feeling panic and anger boil inside him, but it was too late, as Spencer lost his footing, and plummeted to the ground. The boy screamed, extending out his left arm to protect himself. He hit the ground with a rough THUD. Hotch and Rossi were by his side in seconds, followed Morgan and the rest of the team. Spencer was curled up tightly on his left side. Hotch slowly rolled him over onto his back, to check him for injuries.

"Spencer, bud, where does it hurt? C'mon tell me were it hurts." Hotch said, worriedly as he began to prod and check the toddler.

Spencer looked up at the ceiling with glazed over eyes. Within seconds the adrenaline wore off and the pain bubbled to the surface. Spencer scrunched up his face, and let out a pained yell.

"M-m should'r!" Spencer screamed, grabbing at his left shoulder.

Hotch motioned to Rossi to hold Spencer, while he checked over the kid's shoulder. Spencer sobbed harder, as Aaron pulled the sleeve down, to reveal a black and blue shoulder. It was swollen, and there was an indentation of where his arm had been dislocated from the rest of his shoulder. Aaron lifted him up, being cautious to not touch his hurt arm, and let him settle in his arms.

"Rossi get the car ready, the rest of you stay here and meet up later. His shoulder is badly dislocated and he needs to go to the hospital now." Hotch said, as he and Dave rushed out the door, leaving the rest of the team to listen to the fading sobs of the child.

Half an hour later, the two profilers and the still crying kid were in the emergency room. They waited for an hour and a half, before Spencer was called.

"Spencer Hotchner?" The nurse called out, leading them back.

Once they were settled into a room, Spencer curled up crying in Hotch's lap on the gurney, while Rossi sat beside them in a plastic chair, another nurse walked in with a clipboard.

"Hi I'm nurse Lauren. I just need to check his blood pressure, and a few other things before the doctor comes in." The nurse said, with a sincere smile.

"Spence, you have to sit up, so the nurse and doctor can check you out." Hotch said, trying to pry the boy off of his chest.

The boy closed his eyes and shook his head, beginning to tighten his grip on the profiler's shirt. Hotch sighed, and nodded to the nurse. She finished the initial exam, and allowed the doctor to come in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Clark. So i hear this little guy has a dislocated shoulder. He must be in a deal of pain. I'll set up an IV and get him some pain medication before we go anywhere else. I'll need daddy here to hold this little man down." The doctor said, turning around and grabbing the stand, needle, and medication.

Hotch turned Spencer, so he was facing Rossi. He nodded towards the doctor, as he tried to soothe the toddler, who was struggling out of his grip. Spencer saw the needle nearing his right hand, and let out a scream.

"N-no! No needle! I-I feel b-better!" Spencer tried to reason with Hotch, but the profiler continued to reassure him.

The doctor slid in the needle, and Spencer let out a wail. Within seconds the medicine was taking action in his little body, as he went limp in Hotch's arms. Hotch placed him on the exam table, as another doctor came in to help pop the kid's shoulder back in. Spencer was not unconscious, but was not entirely aware of his surroundings. One doctor held his left shoulder, while the other held his arm and hand. In three swift movements Spencer's shoulder was back in place. The toddler was anything but peaceful, as his arm was placed in a sling which also wrapped around his midsection, to stabilize his shoulder.

"I want to take him for x-ray's to ensure there are no fractures but after that we can remove the IV and you can take him home." The doctor said, as he guided Hotch (who was holding the crying child) to the x-ray's.

Several minutes later, the profiler's and the sleeping toddler were ready to go home. There were no fractures, thankfully, and the doctor said within four weeks his shoulder would be mostly healed, but until then to keep it in the sling 24/7.

"Can you get the door?" Hotch asked Rossi, as they entered the house. "I'm just gonna' put him to bed. It would probably just hurt him more to try and put on his pajamas."

Hotch carefully placed the sleeping boy in the bed, and closed the door. He walked back down, and sat with Rossi at the table.

"He's a tough kid he'll be okay." Dave said, patting Aaron on the back.

"I know, it's just that I feel...an attachment, like I need to be the one to care for him and watch him while he is...well...a kid." Hotch said, burying himself in a book.

"See ya' around." Rossi said, while heading out.

Hotch stayed down stairs for most of the night, watching television or researching. Around 2 AM Spencer quietly walked down the steps, his right arm wrapped around his teddy bear. He rubbed his eyes, half asleep and slowly approached Hotch. Aaron looked up from his coffee, and smiled. He was an adorable kid, he had to admit that.

"Is something wrong kiddo?" Hotch asked, kneeling beside the child.

Spencer pulled his thumb out of his mouth and looked up at Hotch. He threw himself into Hotch's arms, and began to cry. Hotch held the child for the moment, before he kissed the crown of his head.

"Spence what's wrong buddy?" Hotch asked, feeling sorry for the child.

"H-hurts." Spencer said, looking up at Hotch with a tear-stained face.

Hotch grimaced, and mentally cursed himself, for having forgotten to give Spencer his pain medication. Quickly, he ran to the kitchen and grabbed a pill and a glass of water. He rushed back to Spencer and handed him the items.

"Take this. It will make you feel all better." Spencer nodded and downed the pill, wincing at the taste.

Hotch carefully placed the boy back into his bed, and closed the door. He walked downstairs, and gathered all of Spencer's toys and supplies to pack and handover to the next BAU profiler to take care of him. Hotch sat back down, and sighed. Taking care of Spencer reminded him too much of Jack. Oh how much he missed Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: JJ

"Don't worry he'll be fine with us!" JJ answered, as Hotch walked out of her house.

He had just dropped Spencer off with JJ, Will and Henry, and the toddler did not like that idea. He pouted the entire trip to her house, and was sitting on the couch, arms crossed and his lower lip protruding as far as possible. Henry was curiously watching the new little boy, from behind the single chair. He didn't like this new kid who came into his house unannounced.

"So this Spencer Reid?"  
"Yes. Something went wrong during the last case, and now he is a four-year-old."  
"How long's he gonna stay with us?"  
"Well Hotch would have had him longer, but it was to close to him, so 3 weeks at most. Luckily the doctor said he can take his sling off earlier..." Spencer listened close, as he heard JJ and Will talk about him.

He sighed, and threw himself back into the couch. Spencer fidgeted with his sling, unfastening and fastening the velcro strap, when JJ and Will walked in.

"Hey Spencer. Feel free to make yourself at home 'kay?" Will asked, smiling.

Spencer nodded, eyes locked on the TV, which was showing Nemo. Henry ran and hid behind his mom's legs, gripping onto her pants.

"Henry say hi to Spencer. He is going to be staying with us for a while." JJ said, motioning her son towards the other four-year-old.

Spencer smiled and waved, to which Henry replied by sticking out his tongue.

"Henry," JJ said in a stern tone, "be nice. Now why don't you go show Spencer your toys?"

Henry huffed, crossed his arms and walked with Spencer up the stairs. Spencer was still holding his teddy bear, when he was playing with Henry. The boys didn't talk, since Henry wasn't sure whether to trust this new boy or not. They sat in silence, playing for an hour before they had to go eat. After they were fed the boys went off to bed.

"Can you tuck me in?" Spencer asked, lying on the mattress beside Henry's bed.

JJ smiled, and kissed both boys goodnight, before closing the door.

Spencer had spent a week at JJ's house, and was finally able to take off the sling. He was happy that he could finally run around, and have fun at the park instead of sitting on the bench. Henry had still not warmed up to Spencer, and had refused to talk to the boy, unless it was absolutely necessary. Spencer had not said anything to JJ or Will, but Henry had been teasing Spencer, and pushing him. He decided it was better to keep distance between the two of them.

JJ had brought the two of them to the park, hoping she would get some time to sit and relax. Henry ran to the monkey bars. While Spencer walked over to the nearby pond to watch the ducks. Spencer kneeled down on the rocks, and smiled as the ducklings waddled around. Henry watched from the monkey bars, and decided he wanted to have some fun.

"Spencer, be careful over there! I don't want you getting hurt!" JJ shouted, as she opened her book.

Henry started his journey to the pond. Spencer didn't hear Henry come up behind him, as he was mesmerized by the water. Henry smiled, as he grabbed Spencer's shoulders, and roughly pushed him down into the water. The toddler screamed out in pain, as his face hit the rocks, and he tumbled into the water. Henry swiftly ran back to the monkey bars, as if nothing had happened. JJ looked up as soon as she heard the shout.

"Henry? Are you okay?" JJ asked, to which Henry nodded in reply.

She looked to the pond, to ask Spencer the same question, but was met with a terrifying sight. He was gone.

"Spencer? SPENCER!" JJ shouted, as she frantically ran over to the water.

She reached the edge of the pond, and continued to shout his name. Spencer say in the water, furiously flailing his arms helplessly. He tried to cry out, but that only filled his lungs with more water. He felt the edge of his eyesight go black, when suddenly he felt someone grip his shirt collar, and tug him upwards. He gasped, and wheezed for air, as the man who pulled him out held him and walked back onto dry land. Spencer tried to cry, but no sound came out, only water. He closed his eyes, as he coughed. JJ grabbed him, and rocked him.

"Should I call an ambulance? He should really get checked out.." The man said, holding his phone.

JJ nodded, worried about how much water the little boy was coughing up. Spencer finally came around, wheezing and gasping for a strong breathe. He buried his face into JJ's shoulder, and began to cry. His body was shuttering, and shaking.

It took a few minutes, but eventually the paramedics arrived. With supplies and a stretcher. Spencer clutched JJ tighter, as the EMTs approached.

"Spence you have to let them check you out honey. I promise they won't hurt you." Said JJ, slowly prying the crying toddler's hands off her shirt.

Spencer continue to wheeze and cry as the paramedics checked his heart rate, blood pressure, and put and oxygen mask on him. He tried to pull it off, but was stopped by JJ. They also placed a blanket around him, to prevent hypothermia.

"Just breathe honey. It is gonna' help you breathe." She smiled, as she walked up to the ambulance with Spencer in her arms, and Henry trailing behind.

She sat on the stretcher with the boy, as his eyelids began to sag. Half-way through the ride, Spencer fell asleep in her arms. At the hospital, they wheeled him away, and JJ sat with Henry in the ER. She called Will, who picked up Henry to take him home, then called the rest of the team.

The first profiler to come running through the doors frantically was Hotch. He ran over to JJ.

"What the hell happened?" Hotch asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Just sit okay. I want to wait for the rest of the team before i say anything." JJ replied, looking up at Hotch.

The rest of the team was at the hospital within half-an-hour.

"Okay." JJ began, " We were at the park, Spencer Henry and I, and Henry went off to play at the monkey bars while Spence went to look at the ducks. He was kneeling on the rocks by the water, and i wasn't watching. Next thing i know i hear a scream and I thought it was Henry, but it wasn't and when I looked over at the water Spencer was gone. I started panicking, and a nearby family came to help. We searched for a good five minutes before the husband picked him up out of the water, then we called 911."

The team listened in horror, as they slowly realized they could have lost their little genius.

Hotch felt his anger rising, and he couldn't settle down. He stood up, an ran his hands on his stubble.

"You weren't watching him? You WEREN'T WATCHING HIM?" Hotch shouted, scaring half the ER.

Morgan stood up, and put his hands on Hotch's shoulders.

"Hey. Clam down okay. The important thing is that our little man is alive okay? And we'll take things slowly from there." Morgan said.

"I ca-can't beleive we almost lost him..." Penelope muttered, rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

Rossi held his head in his hands. He couldn't say it but damn he loved the kid like his own. They all did.

It was an hour before they were able to go see Spencer.

"Family of Spencer Reid?" The doctor called out.

The team stood up, and scurried over. The doctor eyed them, and began to speak.

"He is sleeping right now. We started an IV to give him some antibiotics just in case he has fluid in his lungs. He had a small laceration on his forehead from hitting the rocks, and required three stitches. He is still wheezing, and is on oxygen, but in all he will make a full recovery, but he may have a fear of water after this. I would recommend seeing a therapist if his fear begins to affect his lifestyle." With that he doctor led them to Spencer's room.

The boy lay there, sleeping. He was pale, and his body was still shaking even though he had a thick blanket covering him. He had an IV in the crook of his arm, and an oxygen mask over his face. Hotch was the first to his side, stroking his hair and whispering words of reassurance. JJ, Rossi, Morgan, and Garcia followed. Spencer opened his eyes, and gave a weak smile.

"He-*cough* y guys." He said weakly, as he coughed roughly.

"Shhh little man. Don't talk just rest." Morgan said, smiling back at the toddler.

"Does anything hurt?" Hotch asked, like a worried parent.

Spencer nodded, and rubbed at his throat. Hotch told a nurse who had been passing by, and she returned with a small pill and cup. Spencer swallowed the pill, and coughed after drinking. He settled back into the bed, and muttered something about it not being an accident. Hotch looked at the others, who had heard what he said.

The team stayed with him for an hour and a half. Around 10:30 at night, a nurse walked in and told them visiting hours were over. Jj decided he would stay for the night in case anything was to happen, and the team could return tomorrow morning. Around midnight, Spencer was awoken by pain in his throat. He started to cry, but that just aggravated the pain. JJ sat up groggily, and sat down beside Spencer, holding him close.

"Honey what hurts? Is it your throat again?"

Spencer nodded in response. JJ clicked the help button, and a nurse came in with another pill, which Spencer quickly took. He settled into JJ's arm, sniffling and rubbing at his eyes. He placed his thumb in his mouth, and fell asleep. JJ listened to the rise and fall of his chest. The wheezing was going to be there for sometime, but at least he was safe and sound.

The next morning, Spencer woke up, and felt exhausted. He looked at JJ, lip quivering and eyes watering.

"I-i wann' go h-home." Spencer slowly spoke, with his voice sounding dry.

JJ kissed the crown of his head, cuddled against him.

"I know, but the doctor wants you to stay for one more night to make sure everything is okay."

Spencer sniffled, and clutched onto JJ.

"I w-want my teddy." Spencer dried, through his pain and exhaustion.

Eventually Spencer succumbed to his sleep, and passed out cold. Around noon the team came, bringing gifts and balloons. JJ smiled, and gently shook Spencer awake. He yawned, and sat up in bed. He smiled, eyes widening as he say all the balloons, and toys they held. Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch set some balloons and a small blue stuffed dog beside Spencer.

"Where's Garcia?" Spencer asked, his voice getting high pitched.

"Right here darling!" Garvia's voice rang out, as she carried in an enormous stuffed panda.

She also held a few toy cars, and some large colorful balloons. She set them down on the ground, beside the hospital bed and huffed.

"That thing wasn't as light as you think!" She gasped, as Spencer fell back from laughter.

"Well you sure look better." Morgan chuckled, as he ruffled Spencer's unruly hair.

"I fee' better. Can we g' home?" Spencer asked JJ, putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

JJ and Garcia couldn't help suppress their coos. That boy could really plead.

"Well the doctor said after lunch you can be discharged!" JJ said, smiling, Spencer began to jump up and down in place.

"Finally home!" JJ announced, turning back to look at Spencer.

She smiled when she saw the toddler quietly snoring, with his new toys in his hands. She carried him into Henry's room, but when she tried to lay him on the bed, the boy's grip tightened. He whimpered, and buried himself closer to JJ.

"Spence, it's late you have to sleep honey. Are you in pain or anything?"

He replied with a shake of the head, as tears began to run down his face.

"I-I'm scared."

"Of what?" JJ asked, worried by the boy's reaction.

"Him." Spencer said, pointing to Henry, who was sound asleep.

JJ just stared at Spencer, confused as to what he was saying. She figured he must be having some sort of nightmare. Henry would never do anything to him...right?

'Well he hadn't been very kind to Spencer. Oh god. Could he have been? No.' JJ thought to herself, as Will walked into the room, yawning and stretching.

"Hey you two. Is something wrong?"

JJ quickly whispered to him what she had been contemplating, and Will's face turned from tired to angry.

"Our son would never do that. He has been raised better than that." Will said roughly, not happy with his wife's accusations.

But eventually it dawned on him...it made sense. Henry didn't like the kid. JJ decided to sleep on the couch, cradling Spencer in her arms. The toddler woke up multiple times during the night, sobbing at the horrific memories of his recent ordeal. JJ would comfort him, and he would quickly fall asleep.

The next morning, while Spencer was sound asleep, JJ and Will decided to talk to Henry. They asked Henry multiple times if he had done anything to Spencer, to which he replied with no. But after the began to accuse him, he broke out into full fledged sobs, saying he didn't mean for Spencer to get hurt, he just wanted him to get all wet. JJ and Will looked at each other sternly.

"I think it's time for Spencer to go to the next profiler.." JJ said, calling Morgan.

* * *

**So chpt. 2 is up...I like this chapter! sorry it took so long! each one is going to be about the same length so that takes a while, and im on vacation right now so yeh! please leave reviews on what you like and how i can improve it! REMEMBER YOU CAN ALWAYS REQUEST STORIES, OR FOR SOMETHIGN TO HAPPEN IN A STORY! AND ALWAYS FOLLOW AND FAVE!**


End file.
